Victoria Porter
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Victoria Porter, daughter of Tarzan and Jane, has many adventures while out exploring her home in the West African jungles. Sucky summery; story's really good, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_**Victoria Porter**_

_**I do not own Tarzan. I only own Victoria.**_

_**SUMMERY;**_

_**Victoria Porter, daughter of Tarzan and Jane, has many adventures while out exploring her home in the West African jungles. Sucky summery; story's really good, I promise!**_

_ Tarzan looked at the bundle of cooing pink blankets in Jane's arms with a terrified look on his face. His blue-green eyes flickered back and forth between his wife and his daughter's face. Jane wore an exasperated look on her face._

_"Honestly, Tarzan! You need to bond with Victoria! How on earth are you going to be her father if you refuse to hold her? She is already six months old!" Jane gently cradled the tiny girl in her arms. The girl had her mother's hair, her father's eyes, and her grandmother's dimpled smile._

_Tarzan sighed, crawling over to his wife. He held out his arms and Jane gently set Victoria into them. She adjusted his arms so that the child would be comfortable._

_The second Jane set Victoria into his arms, Tarzan felt the strong urge to protect his daughter-__ his daughter__- from the sometimes dangerous West African jungle. Victoria cooed softly and worked one of her hands free from her blanket. Tarzan held his breath as he held up a hand for her to examine. And just like the first time he met Jane, she pressed her petite hand up against his own much larger hand._

_Jane smiled as she watched the two bond. This would be the start of a new life in the Jungles._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Victoria Porter**_

_**I do not own Tarzan. I only own Victoria.**_

_**SUMMERY;**_

_**Victoria Porter, daughter of Tarzan and Jane, has many adventures while out exploring her home in the West African jungles. Sucky summery; story's really good, I promise!**_

_Sixteen year old Victoria Porter's bare feet skimmed over the forest floor as she streaked through the jungle. She giggled to herself as she grabbed a hanging vine and hoisted herself up. She kept climbing until she reached the branch of a tree. Judging her distance carefully, she jumped and landed on the branch. She then began to jump from one tree branch to the next, giving the impersonation of being an odd looking monkey._

_Finally, the adventurous child reached her destination, a fruit tree that was sprouting with many different fruits. She grinned as she snatched a mango and bit into it, moaning as the sweet juices dribbled down her chin._

_"Victoria!"_

_The girl sighed as she dropped the fruit pit on the ground before bounding towards the sound of her mother's voice. Suddenly, she got an idea!_

_ Victoria stopped right over her mother before grabbing a sturdy vine and dropping to dangle in front of Jane._

_ "Hi, mum," grinned Victoria, laughing as Jane jumped and yelped at her daughter's antics._

_ "Victoria! Don't do that!" gasped the Englishwoman, holding onto her chest._

_ The sixteen year old girl's only reaction was to roll her eyes._

_ "Anyways, you need to get dressed, the boat will be here any minute!" scolded Jane in a motherly tone as Tarzan emerged from the jungle._

_ "But mum, dad doesn't wear anything! Besides, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" whined Victoria, folding her arms over her chest and pouting._

_ Victoria wore a short skirt that allowed easy movement, a crop top with thick straps, and wore her dark brown curls in a tight French braid that leaked curls to frame her doll-like face. Her green eyes were framed with luscious eyelashes and her skin was lightly tanned from her many years of frolicking in the African sun. Her body was hard with muscles and calluses, all rightfully earned from the jungle._

_ Jane threw up her hands and sighed loudly at her stubborn daughter. "Fine, you can wear that-"_

_ That was all Victoria needed to hear as she grabbed her spear and ran towards the boat docks, excited to be with her father and the new group that was coming in from Ireland!_


End file.
